heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yukiko Amaya/Kamiko Kaori/@comment-5008297-20120604021005
Yukiko *''Sexual Inducement- (Level 3): Both men and women are seseptible, but there are still those who may be immune to this power for one reason or another. i.e. Genderless aliens may not be seseptible as the have no use, need, or disire for anything sexual. *'Universal Irreversibility'-(Level 6): She can both reverse and make it permanent. An upgrade from before, but what is the conditions that she reverse and how does this effect normal events? *'Logic Manipulation'-(Level 9): This power can quite litterally change the way the universe works and even, if the right rules or twicked, destroy it. *'God Hand'-(Level 8):Does the power absorbtion simply take the power away or does it allow her to steal the power for herself and if so is it permanent or temp? *'Bone Manipulation'- (Level 7): May be level 8 if she can control the bones of others. Yes or No? *'Divided Mind'- (Level 1): No real benifits at all, but a strange power none the less. In fact she loses part of her time to her alter ego. Who I'm guessing is not her best friend.'' **'All-in-All'''- (Level 9): Almost level 10, but a true level 10 could wipe the floor with her. Sorry, just the truth. She could hurt a true level 10 though something a level 8 could only almost only dream about with out proper prep info and time.'' Kamiko *'''Sexual Inducement'-(level 5): Like before she can kill men with it. Does it work on women? *'Demonic Arm'-(Level 7)I'm assuming that the black lightning can also kill and burn too correct? Soul coruption, can it corrode a soul out of existance or just distroy morals, beliefs, ect?'' *'''Ambient Resource Construction'- (Level 5): Not sure on this one, could use a second opinion. Also can she create objects with magical properties or just non-magical objects that obey the rules of reality (what ever they may be at the moment.) *'Demon Creation'-(Level 8): This is an iffy level 8. What do you mean "all powerful"? And how hard is it to make her bleed? *'Demon Sorcerer Physiology'- (Level 7): Lol, beginners don't have complete control.We call those masters. She is natually gifted because of the demon heritage/infulince she has I guess? *'Die Rolling'-(Level 8): Are there any drawback. Like snake eyes strips her of a power or is it all good? *'Nature Unity'- (Level 5): An odd power considering the build you have going so far. *'Death-Force Manipulation'- (Level 8): To be completely honest I do not like this power. I do not believe there is such a thing as "death". Mearly the absence of life. *'Empathic Creation'-(Level 5): Tell me what is the most devestating thing she can do? Volcano, earthquake, solar flare, cosmic disterbance, light rain? *'Empathic Healing'- (Level 4): Another odd power for a demonic sorcerrer. *'Ground Liquification'- (Level 3): This is with the asumption that it is not on a huge scale and that it is not like the midus touch. *'Intangibility'- (Level 4): Could she still be hit say on the ethereal plane or with a special matieral i.e. pure silver similer to how to effect creatures such as ghosts. *'Electrokinetic Combat'- (Level 6): Not as powerful as full fledged Electrokinetic control, but still fearsome. *'Superhuman Physiology'- (Level 4): Assuming that the current list is all she gains. *'Supernatural Self-Preservation'- (Level 5): That is not what this power is in the superhero wiki, but still a strong ability that has no offensive qualities.'' **'All-in-All'''- (Level 9): Mother of god she is close to a level 10, but a true level 10 has zero limitation and can only be challanged by another level 10.'' Edit: I will get the other three later